DLB Does DLB
DLB does DLB is the fiftieth studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on September 15, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?8xx10cgbx278xxd. The compilation album was released as part of The Dicklick Brigade's 50th album anniversary extravaganza and blow-out ¡BONANZA! and contains covers, remixes and reinterpretations of numerous hits and masterworks from throughout the collective's incredibly awkward and convoluted history. Background For this massive global event (seriously, planets aligned and stuff) Malcolm Mooney wanted to do something super special. Something that could properly capitalize on the last shreds of dignity that The DLB had stolen from Hollywood actor Tom Hanks earlier that month. Just releasing a simple album of and questionable quality and nauseating length was "too mainstream" for this massive ego. He wanted more and so did newly re-energized band leader Geoff Mangum: they both wanted jew-gold and could feel it coming in the air tonight with just this kind of shameless cash-in. The only way to get that was to release a horribly overpriced collection of covers and remixes of past glories from'' The DLB'' - otherwise known as "DLB does DLB". The title is based from a previously successful release from the collective, "DLB Does DnB". Response from all involved in production was as expected: ("you mean we don't even have to try and be original?! holy fuckballs we're in!") Masterpenis created the album artwork for this release. It's pretty groovy and even has a neat palindrome in it. DONGRIDER spent most of the event plugging his mystery box/time-share in a florida condo (a.k.a. The DLB Collection) to much chagrin. Track Listing # "Casiocore Tumors (In My Head)" - 2:16 # "Arab Analog (Live)" - 3:05 # "Tebow (Gray Blob's How NOT to Open an Album Remix)" - 1:06 # "Basic Hip (Lesson 1 edit)" - 3:03 # "Asspounder Le loaded" - 0:37 # "Lazare (HD Remake)" - 3:10 # "Can't Nobody Fuck The BasedGod's Bitch (Remix)" - 4:06 # "EGGS EGGS EGGS ICE EGGS EGGS EGGS ICE ICE ICE EGGS EGGS BABY BABY EGGS" - 1:59 # "DA RETURN OF THE KID A (fuck da ops)" - 2:44 # "dedmawfive hausmuzik (Radio edit)" - 3:20 # "Lilli buys an energy drink for Malcolm but he wanted Sprite so he's pretty let down" - 0:21 # "gorillaz vs radiohead" - 2:06 # "God Rest Ye Megaupload (CLUB MIX)" - 5:46 # "Dare Your Sexy Bohemian Bros To Do Their Chores (Remix) (ft. Audacity)" - 2:00 # "Cal Chuchesta (Cover by Unto Cae)" - 5:16 # "Malcolms Swag (feat. M.I.A)" - 1:34 # "I Palendrome I (Shota Furry Bears Remix)" - 2:41 # "Wrong Way Down a One Way Street (cover By Unto Cae)" - 0:11 # "A Trve Kvlt Visitor Jake" - 2:04 # "oh fuck i almost forgot about le DLB tonight" - 3:52 # "Gunman Interlude" - 1:12 # "Aquatica (Hardcore version)" - 2:27 # " Pour cereal, Fridge all out of milk, My song when. (Acoustic Version)" - 1:54 Reception (LE FEEDBACK) Upon release, DLB does DLB received astonishingly postive feedback from the whole universe in every time-span. This response is generally attributed to the extended preperation and production time for this release and the overall abundance of drug use by all involved. Here are some choice excerpts from fans and critic alike. "7.4/10 best new dicklick" -''' Stuart Berman, Pitchfork Media, September 15, 2012 http://pitchfork.com/reviews/albums/16980-centipede-hz/ ''"everyone worked really hard!" - '''anonymous, September 15, 2012'' "we j dilla now" - '''anonymous, September 15, 2012' ''"BEEF STRAGANOF" - '''anonymous, September 15, 2012' ''"it's definitely a god-tier album was boring at least talk about gone daddy gone for 'penistown', try making money whit dlb sessions" - '''anonymous, September 15, 2012' ''"it's definitely a butt-tier album was butting at least talk about butt daddy butt for 'penistown', try making money whit dlb buttsions" - '''butt, September 15, 2012' ''"MY SIDES ARE ON THE BACKS OF MILK CARTONS" - '''anonymous, September 15, 2012' ''"this song is sanic goes fast awesome!" ''- anonymous, September 15, 2012'' ''"we advanced hip now" '-''' anonymous, September 15, 2012'' "WE VIP NOW HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S FUCKING INCREDIBLE" - '''Zippity7, September 15, 2012' ''"HOLY SHIT THE REAL CAL CHUCHESTA SHOULD REVIEW US HOLY SHIT WE EVEN ROTE A SONG ABOUT HIM AND IT COULD BE SUMTHING HE WOULD REVIEW WELL" - '''anonymous', September 15, 2012'' Notes #The genre of the album is officially 'Roots-Reggae', 'mon. Category:Albums